


Domestic Bliss

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack make breakfast… or lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #054 "pleasure"

Sam Carter was cooking breakfast. In his apartment. At one o’clock in the afternoon. Wearing nothing but the button-down shirt that matched the pajama bottoms Jack currently had on as he stood in the kitchen doorway, just watching her.

Whenever she reached for something, the hem of her shirt rose up, giving Jack a very, very nice view. Finally, it was too much to simply watch and he moved across the room to slide his arms around her waist.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” he said.

Sam blushed, going pink to the tips of her ears, but she gave a contented hum and leaned back into his embrace. “It’s the afternoon,” she said.

“Hmm,” Jack agreed. “Yes, it is.”

“You want eggs or not?” she demanded, still blushing. “Pass me the salt.”

He reluctantly let go and handed her the container, then went to find some plates. “What’s in these?” he asked, as Sam moved the scrambled eggs from the pan to a serving plate.

She grinned. “Secret ingredient.” 

Jack grinned back at her, then added an extra spoonful of eggs to each of their plates. If everything went according to plan, it might be a while before they got around to dinner.

THE END


End file.
